Modern Sleeping Beauty
by moongoddess8010
Summary: A modern take on Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Possibly might have other Disney Princess cameos. AU Modern High School. New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-New Story. It is an AU version of Disney's Sleeping Beauty set in a modern high school. Please Note: Fauna is Aurora's aunt, and Flora and Merryweather are twins and Aurora's cousins. Aurora goes by her nickname, Rose. Maleficent goes by Mali, not Mal because that is my name. Please Review.

Disclaimer- I shall never own Sleeping Beauty, Disney does.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once upon a time, two celebrities were blessed with a beautiful daughter. They named her Aurora. She was a classic beauty with honey-blonde hair, big blue eyes, dark eyelashes, and a beautiful smile. Aurora was also blessed with a sweet voice, a beautiful singing voice, and charm.

The parents were afraid that their life wasn't good for her, so they devised a plan. The mother's sister, who was a widow, agreed to take Aurora in. The sister, Fauna, already had two daughters and decided it was safe to raise Aurora. Fauna decided to call Aurora Rose for her safety.

The parents never got to see Rose grow up. She was growing into a smart, talented, beautiful woman. Her cousins Flora and Merryweather treated her like a sister. Rose constantly had to break up Flora and Merryweather's fights.

Rose wanted more than a regular life. She was going to get is soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, how was that? Please Review. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lots of homework, and I've been tired. Thank you to all that have reviewed, in you haven't reviewed, please do.

Disclaimer: I do not anything from Sleeping Beauty.

-------------------------SleepingBeauty-------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes, and there was Aunt Fauna. I do love Aunt Fauna, I really do, but is kind of odd. Like today, she was decked out in all green-her signature color- including: green peasant dress, green glasses, green ballet flats, green flowered clip in her hair, green-well you get the point. "Good morning Aunt Fauna," I barely whispered. "Do you know what today is?" she asked me, "The first day of school!

"Come on, get out of bed and get ready, or else you're going to be late!" I trudged into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and went back to my room. When I got there, Flora and Merryweather were holding out outfits. Flora was holding a bright pink dress, and Merryweather was holding a teal blue dress. It amazed me how they different they were. Sure, they looked similar: both had brown hair and were very curvy. Merryweather was shorter, probably 5'2", and loved the color blue. Flora was at least 5'6" and only wore any variation of the color pink. "Guys, not today," I said, "I'm wearing purple today, sorry." They trudged out of my room looking sulky.

I slipped on my dark blue jeans and my purple flowy top. I looked in the mirror. Blue eyes, blond hair, clean, I looked like some sort of movie star from the fifties, but I didn't care. Every person at my school in LA tried to look like some beautiful star in the magazines, but I didn't have to try to look beautiful, I just did. The same goes with my friends. Cindy has a deeper type blond hair-which she mainly wore up- and has startling turquoise eyes. Belle is beautiful too, brown hair, perfect looks, and brown eyes. Last but not least is Jazz. Jazz is, I believe, Arab, and has gorgeous hair, and is just so exotic, boys can't help but stare. People call us princesses, but we took it as a compliment.

"Come on!" I heard Flora yell, "We're gonna miss the bus!" I sighed, grabbed my backpack and went down the stairs with Merryweather. "Well, this is going to be an interesting day," I heard her muttered. I agreed with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was that? Please review. I bet you can guess who Cindy, Belle, and Jazz are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm going to update more, I swear. I haven't been feeling well. I also have a project due for school soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**, Disney does. If I did Aurora would be wearing blue more at the parks and on merchandise. **

The school looked no different than before. Burbank High School had the same old architecture and painting scheme. Hopefully, our mascot will have a different costume. I think we've had the mouse costume since the 70's.

"Oh, there's Lenny!" Flora yelled. "I saw him first!" Merryweather yelled. Flora and Merryweather started running, if you could call it running. It wasn't that much of a surprise. They both had crushes on Lenny for years. It was one of their many fights. I have no clue way they liked him so much. Yes, he was very nice, but he was kind of out there.

Great, I'm alone. I looked around the hallway. I saw our school's swim team captain. Her red hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing all green and blue. She has beat the school's all time record in everything for the water. She has even beaten all of her father's records. I saw Max. His father was the biggest class clown we've ever had. Everyone in the hallway catching up with one another so I decided not to interrupt them.

Then, I saw two people I did not want to see. The terror twins, Mali and Diablo. They looked like a two people who haven't seen a bed in years. Their eyes were dark. Mali makeup was kind of heavy. Their hair was somewhat purple. Both of the twins had multiple piercings. They were wearing all black. They were coming up to me. "Well, what do we have here?" Mali said, "A little miss perfect." "Oh, I'm not perfect," I told Mali nervously. "Right," Diablo snickered. It surprised me that he even said anything. I don't think Mali even let him said four words last year. "Well, I'd better watch out, if I were you," Mali hissed. Then they left. I have no clue what she meant.

"Rose, there you are," I heard someone say. It was Cindy. She hugged me. "It is good to see you again," I said. It was good to see her since I hadn't seen her over the summer since her father remarried again. "I saw Mali just talked to you. That must have been scary," Jazz said. Belle nodded her head, "She scares me. That's for sure."

The school day was fairly boring before lunch. It was filled with the same old first day speeches from our teachers. Then, lunch started. After I got my lunch, I headed to sit with my friends. I sat at my usual spot, in-between Merryweather and Flora. "Thanks for abandoning me this morning," I whispered to them. "Has anyone seen the Mali's new boy toy?" Jazz asked laughing. I had no clue why she was laughing son I had to ask, "No, why?" "Well," she started laughing, "It's Jafar!" Then, she started cracking up. Cindy asked, "Why is this so funny? They deserve each other." She was right. "Well," Jazz started, "he used to ask her out all last year, and she kept on saying no. The last time he asked she told him, she would turn him into a snake," I looked at Belle who was shaking her head, but Jazz continued, "Well, apparently he courted Mali's cousin Ursula over the summer, and Mali got mad. So, she and Ursula got into a fight and Ursula had to go to the hospital. So, while she was in the hospital, Mali convinced Jafar that she loved him." "I still don't see how that is so funny," Cindy said. "Did I mention that the fight took place in Wal-Mart and that I was there?" Jazz added. _Why would they be at Wal-Mart of all places?_ I wondered. "Mali was hitting Ursula with a link of sausage, so Ursula took a lobster and put it down Mali's shirt. While screaming, Mali hit Ursula upside the head with a shovel. The impact was so strong that Ursula passed out," Jazz said to finish her story. "That must have been odd to see," Cindy said. "Trust me it was," Belle said. No wonder Belle was shaking her head earlier. "OK. I'm changing the subject," Belle said, "Has anyone seen the new boy in school?" I shook my head. "Well, he's really cute…….." Then, there was a crash.

**I'm leaving it there for now. I have no clue how I came up with the fight, but whatever. Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! New Chapter! Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Beauty. **

Crash! Everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads to see what was happening. Most people couldn't tell what happened, but Merryweather and I could. One hint: the person behind it wears all black and is female. You guessed it: the one and only Mali. She was picking on what seemed to be a new kid, or a freshman. "Oh, that little priss did it again," I heard Maryweather mumble. I rushed over to the poor boy. There was a tray by him, he was on the floor holding his head, and Mali, Jafar, and Diablo were laughing. "Get away from him!" I yelled at him. Surprisingly, they ran, but they were still laughing. "Are you OK?" I asked him. "I'm fine, I think," the boy answered. I got close enough to get a good look at him. He had extremely blonde hair, brown eyes, and glasses. "I'm Rose by the way," I told him, "The witch you just got hit by is Mali, and her brother and boyfriend." "I'm Sampson. I'm new and a freshman," the boy told me. "Well, there is no use into just sitting here. I'm getting more lunch. Thank you," Sam told me before he left.

"What was that about?" Flora asked. I explained to the group what happened, then the bell rang. "Are you guys doing anything after school?" I asked. "I'm sorry Rose, I'm meeting Adam at the library," Belle told me. "Char and I are going to get coffee," Cindy answered. "I'm so, so sorry, Rosie. I'm going to the movies with Al," Jazz said. Figures, I'm the last one of my friends to have a boyfriend. "Fine, you guys, but you guys aren't getting any of Aunt Fauna's new makeup," I told them. Let me explain: Aunt Fauna has made a fortune making her all-natural makeup. It is everywhere, even every home shopping network. I have even been a model for it.

"Hi darlings," Aunt Fauna told the three of us when we came home from school, "Sweethearts, I need to go to the store. Do you need anything?" We shook our heads no. "Bye then."

I woke up the next morning. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and there was screaming. "I told you, I'm never pink in my life!" That was Merryweather. "I don't what you think! You are wearing pink once in your life!" That was definitely Flora. I walked outside my room to see what the big deal was. I couldn't help but laugh. Merryweather looked like one of those frosting flowers on wedding cakes, all pink and fluffy. I'm guessed the argument had something to do with Merryweather's favorite white dress somehow got put into the red laundry. I wondered who put it in there. I decided to stay out of this colorful argument. I decided to support Merryweather and wear a blue dress that day. The poor dear never is treated fairly.

The argument downstairs wasn't going good. Merryweather, unfortunately, had to wear the pink dress, considering nothing else was clean. "I can't believe the evil one made me wear pink," Merryweather muttered. "I can't believe you are wearing BLUE!" Flora said, well screamed, to me. "Someone in this house had to wear blue," I retorted.

During the school day, no one remembered it was my birthday. It was my sixteenth birthday, to be exact. I'm not really shocked. Most people in the school don't know my birthday. Then, the people who do what day my birthday is on probably forgot because the excitement of school. I'm actually kind of used to it.

The day was actually pretty uneventful. Mali wasn't in school, rumor had it that she was suspended for three days. I also heard it wasn't just for the Sampson incident, but she apparently glued another freshman to the wall, put a lizard in Mr. Moore's desk, or pants, we still aren't sure on that one, sprayed one of the janitors with silly string, and duck taped a girl to a bathroom wall. I don't think anyone has done that in ONE day. Shoot, I don't think anyone had done that in one week.

When I got home, Fauna was acting strange. "Rose darling," she said, "Could you please go to the store and get me some berries?" "But, you went to the store yesterday," I told her. "But I forgot berries, so just go get them." "OK, I guess," I replied.

**I'm stopping there. I'm so excited to see Enchanted. By the way, did anyone figure out who Sampson is? Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I'll tell who Sampson is (drum roll) Samson the horse! Remember Philip's horse's name is Samson. I'm going to be switching POV throughout the chapter. I believe you guys can guess what is coming next. . .**

Merryweather's POV

"OK dears, now that Rose is out of the house, let's work for her birthday," Mother said. I'm not sure how well this is going to work. Seriously, last year Flora and I had a fight on which cake to make. "I'm going to make the cake this year," Mother said. That was the bad omen I was looking forward to. "We'll make a dress," Flora told Mom. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not making a dress with HER!" I rambled. It's bad enough I had to wear the dreaded pink today. This is really going to go wrong……

Rose's POV

I got the berries for Fauna. I still don't get why she need them. After I got the berries for her, I decided to go to the park. The park is huge and helps me relax. I went to my favorite place, the middle of the park. It is covered with trees, no one ever comes through here, so it is very private.

Merryweather's POV

"The dress should be PINK!" "NO BLUE!" That was the start of our argument. It only got worse from there. That Miss Bossy Butt can't sew to save her life. So, I had to model for her. Did I mention I'm, I don't know, about thirty pounds bigger and six inches shorter than Rose. Also, Mom can't cook to save her life. "One tsp of vanilla. What is one tsp?" I could hear her wonder. Then, I saw her pour a bunch of vanilla into the bowl. Later, she put more baking soda than necessary. I shook off the dress and said, "That's it. I'm calling some people." The some people was mom's stylist that she only uses for appearances on talk shows and mom's friend who makes food. "Hi, Daisy. This is Merryweather, Fauna's daughter. Can I have a favor? I need a blue dress for Rose's birthday, which is today. I need it blue, off the shoulder, floor length, and whatever else you think would be good. How soon could you get that to me? In a couple hours? Good." "Hi. Clara? This is Merryweather. I need a cake. It is for Rose's birthday. You can get in a couple of hours? Good. Thank you." "All taken care of," I told the two of them. The house was a mess when I told them. Flour was all over the place. Pink fabric was scattered all over the place. "Well, let's tidy things up," Mom told us.

Rose POV

The area of the park is so quiet. All they animals come out and I can relax. I will even sing sometimes.

_I know you_

With the sound of my voice a couple of animals came out.

_I walked with you once upon a dream. _

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yes, I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seam_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

I decided to go into a second chorus.

_I know you_

I could hear another voice singing with me. It sounded male. I turned around. It was a guy, and a good looking one at that. He had gorgeous chestnut brown hair, big brown eyes, tall, and just all around handsome. In my head I could hear _What the heck just sing with him._ Surprisingly, I did.

_I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yes, I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seam_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Merryweather's POV

_Ding Dong_! It was a couple hours after my calls. I opened the door. There stood Daisy, with a dress bag. "Here is that dress you asked for," she said. "Thank you," I replied. She handed me the dress bag. I unzipped it. It was beautiful! It was a stunning turquoise blue, off the shoulder, with fancy beading. It was everything I suggested and then some. "I can't believe you got it BLUE!" Flora yelled. "Oh calm down sweeties," mom told us. The door bell rang again. It was Clara. "Here's your cake!" Good thing the cake's frosting was pink, or else Flora would have a heart attack. We set everything up and waited for Rose.

**Yeah! Longer Chapter! Please Review. Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating in the next couple of weeks. I've got a project I need to be working on, and I'm going out of town Saturday. So, it might be a while, just depends. Also, I saw Enchanted. It was cute. Gotta love Pip the chipmunk. James Marsden was so hot. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I haven't posted lately. I need reviews peoples! **

Merryweather's POV

30 minutes. One hour. Two hours. Rose isn't here! How long does it take to get some berries? Did she get stuck in traffic? Maybe she got sidetracked. With Rose you never really know. Once I needed her to get something, I believe it was my jacket, from our neighbor and it took her an hour to come back. The reason it took her an hour, she helped our neighbor decorate her Christmas tree. Sure, the neighbor is young and all her family lives in Boston, but she could have at least called! I was worried sick. Now, I'm even more worried than ever.

Rose's POV

The boy I've met is just so sweet. He is also such an awesome singer. The only thing I really know about him though is: he has brown hair and eyes, tall, can sing, is new around here, and is from Hollywood. With all the little things I know about him, I just feel like we've met before. After a while I decided it was getting late. I checked my watch. "Six fifteen! I should have been home hours ago! I'm so sorry, I have to go!" "Will I ever see you again? I don't even know your name!" he said to me. "Maybe sometime soon!" I yelled to him. I am so in trouble.

"I'm here! I'm so sorry!" I told my family as soon as I got in the door. "It's OK darlin'," Aunt Fauna said to me. "Where were you? We were worried sick!" Merryweather said. Well, Merryweather has always been a little nervous, so this didn't surprise me. She is always pretty grumpy, too. "Don't worry. I met this guy….." "You met some guy!" That was Flora, remind me never to start a story with _I met this guy_. "Do you know what could happen to you?" _This isn't going good. _"Flora, Merryweather, calm down. Let Rose finish her story." Thank you Aunt Fauna. "He was really nice. He was my age. We just talked, well and sang." That shut them up. "Rose, we have a surprise for you," Fauna said. They brought me into the kitchen. They bought a cake and a dress! The dress was a beautiful turquoise blue. It had blue sequins on the bottom and around the neckline. It was off the shoulder. The cake was even better! It had pink frosting with little white roses and sixteen candles! "Happy birthday!" they yelled. "Thank you so much you guys!" I told them.

After we partied for a while, Merryweather and Flora got into about six fights. Aunt Flora came over to me and told me, "We need to talk about your parents."

**I'm ending it there for right now. Sorry, it is kind of short, but I wanted to add suspense. I'll update as soon as I get a few more reviews, at least two. So, if you want to read more, click on the little purple button. **


End file.
